The Forgotten Star
by PhotoKisser
Summary: 10 years ago there was a secret experiment lead by a PANDORA group. Only two of the scientists returned alive from an accident that happened while doing the accident. But only a few people who ever heard about it know that there was another surviver...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Yukata Kouno and Yusuke Saito**

Kouno looked at the piles of paperwork he had before him. This time it was his night. Saito was sitting just next to him looking through his shoulder. He stayed just to make fun of him, of course. For some reason when it was his turn to do paperwork he had the biggest amount of it. On top of that his headaches were getting worse. It started a few days ago and made concentrating on work even worse than normally.

'Saaaaiiito-kuuun…' he started leaning over the desk barely holding the pen in his hand. Today the headache was worse then ever. His head was pounding and concentrating even on one thing was just too difficult for him. 'Can you, _please_, finish this for me, today?' he asked trying to stop himself from looking around just to see his partner sitting on a comfy chair behind him and drinking coffee from a blue cup with the sign "Shigoto wo aishiteru" on it.

Saito sighed and took another sip of coffee.

'I don't really know…' he said looking on the ceiling. 'I'm a bit too tired and sleepy today for it…' he said.

Kouno smiled at what he was just about to do. He slowly pushed away from the desk making his chair hit Saito's legs, making him spill his coffee on a white shirt.

'What did you do that for?' the dark-haired man shouted, looking at his ruined clothes.

'That was for being lazy…' Kouno said with a smile and started laughing. He didn't stay optimistic for long. The laughing brought a wave of pain into his head once again. He put his hand on his head.

'Are you alright?' Saito asked putting the last incident aside and _finally _noticing Kono's problem

'I'm sorry… I'll have to leave everything to you…' his partner answered standing up. He went towards the exit grabbing the edges of desks to regain balance. As he left Saito took a call phone out. He dialed a number and waited a few signals for the other side to answer.

'Yes?' a sleepy, woman's voice came out of the phone.

'Chief!' Saito said quietly, making sure that nobody heard him. It wasn't hard since there was nobody in the room at this late hour, but it was also possible that Kono would be back.

'Saito!?' the man heard Misaki's surprised voice. 'It's 1 am! Why are you calling me so late?'

'It's about Kouno… He's been acting strangely lately, don't you think?'

'So you noticed it too?' Misaki's voice became more serious. 'If that's the case I'll have to talk with him tomorrow. Where is he?'

'He just left… And he left me all the paperwork…' Saito complained. 'I'll see you tomorrow then…'

'Yes…' the woman said, ending the call.

'Jeez…' Saito gave a long sigh and started finishing what Kouno started. "If that's the case...", does she really think he's _that_ dense?

The blond-haired man looked in the mirror and saw his replica in it. There was nothing unusual in it. Just the normal him. Blond hair, dark eyes, his red jacket. Meaning nothing unusual.

'Oww…' he gave a long cry and washed his face, searching refreshment in the water.

He looked back up in the mirror. Something has changed. There was a red light in his pupils. How was that possible? It must've been just his imagination. He looked again and noticed that the light was gone. He slowly lowered his head looking at the sink.

'Wh-what…?' That was all he managed to say before his vision went dark and he collapsed.

**Hei**

'What's that star?' the young black-haired man asked, backing his head away from the telescope.

The doctor took his place.

'Ah! I'm surprised you managed to see it, Li-kun' the short-haired man said. He was a middle-aged man with black hair and green eyes. 'It's been like that for a couple of years now… As if it's sleeping…' he added after a short moment.

'Huh?' Li-kun looked surprised at the scientist.

'Well, that's how I feel…' the man answered quickly.

There was a short moment of silence, while the scientist was looking at other stars.

'Umm… Jikito-san?' he heard his younger friend's voice.

The man looked at Li just to see him pointing in the air. He followed his gaze and saw a star. It was shining more than any of the other stars.

'How…?' Jikito said standing up. 'I'm sorry Li-kun… Please leave by yourself, today… You know where the exit is…' he said heading towards the only door that was on the roof.

Hei stood up and his innocent looked changed into an emotionless and empty gaze.

'I'm alone…' he said to the microphone he just put in his ear, as the doors closed behind Jikito.

'Good… The empty lab's on the second floor. Room no. 201.' He heard Huang's voice.

'I'm on it…' he answered slowly heading towards the exit with a calm gaze and his hands in the pocket of his jeans. As he was walking through the corridor some scientists passed him.

'There's someone entering the room…' he heard from the microphone, and then: 'he's gone' a short moment later. He reached the door to lab 201 and made sure nobody was on the corridor. The room was at the end of it, so it was convenient. He opened the door and found himself in a room full of computers and files drawers. He turned on one of the machines and searched it for anything related to what he was looking for. He found nothing. The information was old and probably destroyed already, but this was the only lead they had. He then headed towards the drawers. He found the one entitled R-T and opened it.

'It's here' he said to the microphone. He took out a light brown file and opened it. He searched his pocket for a small camera and took a picture of the first page.

'Hurry up… someone's coming' suddenly he heard Huang's cold voice. 'She's here, Hei…'

The Black Reaper saw the handle move. He quickly closed the drawer leaving the file in it and pushed the off button on the computer. He put the camera in his pocket. In the last minute he managed to take the microphone out of his ear.

The door opened. And a young scientist appeared in it. She had long red hair and carried a black folder in her hands.

'Ah! Misoro-san' Li said looking at her with an innocent and a bit embarrassed smile.

'Li-kun?!' the woman said surprised. 'What're you doing here?' she asked.

'Ah… Well, I was looking for Jikito-san… I think I left something with him. I was just looking for him…'

Li put his hands in his pockets. His fingers felt the cold metal of the camera. He looked surprised at Misoro.

'Ah… it was in my pocket after all…' he said embarrassed.

'Absentminded as always, aren't you, Li-kun?' Misoro said with a warm smile.

'Sorry about that…' Li answered leaving the room.

'Li-kun!' the woman called after him.

'Yes?' the young man stopped looking back at her.

'What do you think of that star?' she asked quietly.

Li started at her for a moment and finally it got to him what the woman was talking about.

'I managed to see it only once… a few years ago, but I forgot about it at that time...' he answered calmly with a little bit of surprise in his voice.

'You like star gazing, don't you, Li-kun?' Misoro asked.

'Yes… it was my hobby since I was a little boy…' he looked at her. She was already preparing to ask another quiestion. He smiled shippishly. 'If you'll excuse me, please…' he said leaving the room.

He made sure he wasn't followed and put the microphone back in his ear.

'It's still in the room… The woman got it, she was asking questions about the star… I'm heading towards the exit, now…' he reported.

'Roger that' he heard Huang's voice.

A smile appreared on Hei's face.

'We finally got you…'

**Kirihara Misaki**

'SK609!' Misaki jumped on her bed hearing that code. 'But… the last time it was active was over five years ago!'

'I know…' she heard her friend's voice. 'We're still looking for information about it… Looks like you got yourself a new contactor to go after…' Kanami said pessimistically.

'If you get any more information, please tell me right away…' Misaki said.

'I will… and Misaki… be careful…'

Kanami hang up leaving her friend with only silence. She didn't even have time to fall asleep between the two calls she just got. She lay down and looked at the ceiling. She could see the outline of the lamp on it, but without colors. She closed her eyes. The sight of her apartment at night, full of shadows made her feel even more miserable. The situation was getting worse than ever. They had no information on the enemy and the star… SK609… It was said that it had a very dangerous power. Well… at least nobody survived after meeting him...

**Yukata Kouno **

The young detective woke up. It felt weird. The headache was gone. Everything was back to normal. The sink, him… No… not him. He felt different. Like something that was lost returned to him. He stood up and grabbed the edge of the sink to regain balance. He quickly left the building and headed home. As if something was hurrying him.Once he was outside he looked up and saw the dark sky above him.

It was such a beautiful night. The star seemed to shine to him more than ever… Now... why would he think something like that?...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm terribly sorry for the long time it took me to put this here... Truthfully I got the story ready over a week ago, but just didn't have time to submit it on and wanted to be a bit ahead of the story so I wrote another chapter which was actually finished about a eek ago too... Well... I'm a bit lazy sometimes... I found myself making a major mistake in Kouno's name and it's going to be fix (I still haven't edited the first chapter to it). I also decided to name Kouno with 'ou' instead of 'o', how I did in the first chapter (it got already changed).

Oh, and so You know the bold signs before each part suggest from which character(s) the narration is...**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Yutaka Kouno**

Kouno walked quickly with his hands in his pockets and eyes staring at the ground as if they were looking for some answers. He was tired. He started having hallucinations and fell asleep in the bathroom. He didn't have a headache like in the last few days, but he felt weird. Like his head was clear. He felt, deep inside of him, guilt for leaving Saito all the paperwork, but somehow it was very far away from him. In fact… If he thought about it… he didn't even feel that guilt. He _knew_ it was there, but it was only his brain. He panicked. What if they weren't hallucinations?

A dark shadow appeared next to him. He tried to pass by it, but he noticed its presence too late. He bumped into a young man, making him drop a plastic object on the ground. They both fell down and started apologizing.

'I'm sorry, sir…' the young, black-haired man said looking for the object he just lost. It was a memory card for the small camera he was holding in his hand. That was probably the reason why he didn't see him coming.

'No…' Kouno answered quickly. 'It was my fault… I-I should've watched where I was going…'

'No, it was me…' the young man still tried to take all the guilt on him. Ah!' his eyes spotted the memory card he just lost and he picked it up. 'Excuse me…' he said already standing up.

'Wait!' Kouno said quickly, making the boy stop.

'Huh?' he looked innocently back at the detective.

'I'm sorry… nothing…' Kouno said and looked as the young man walked away. His black hair reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

He resigned of trying and headed back to his apartment.

**Hei**

Hei looked back to see the detective walking away. There was something familiar in him. It wasn't the fact, that he saw him on a few crime scenes. It felt like there was something more going on. And what mostly surprised Hei was his presence. He noticed it in the last second when it was already too late.

'Leave it… Next to the pine tree on your ten o'clock…' he heard Huang's voice in the microphone.

'Understood…' he answered. He looked in that direction and saw a small pine tree and a bricked garden wall right before it. He placed the card on it and went on ahead. He didn't have to turn around to know whether or not it was taken. The quiet ringing of a bell was a good enough signal.

'You're going back there tomorrow…' Huang continued.

'I can't… The woman will get suspicious…' Hei's cold voice showed no emotions.

'That's the only place where the information could be…' Huang started but the contactor quickly got in his word.

'There was no information about the experiment…' he said. 'It was a secret to the government… there's no chance they would keep it in a public astronomy observatory.'

'Do you know what the Syndicate will do if they find out we don't have almost any information? SK609 was there when…'

'When the Heaven's gate was destroyed… I know… I heard about him…' Hei cut in. 'You shouldn't be a prisoner to the Syndicate, Huang…' he added.

'You have no idea what they're capable of!' the speaker said loudly with anger. It was his sensitive point. 'Neither of you… you lifeless weapons…' he added.

'Well, I'm glad we got that settled…' Hei answered calmly and pulled the microphone out of his ear.

He walked quickly with his hands in his pocket's looking at the ground before his legs. It was not long till he sensed a presence following him and heard the quiet ringing of a bell.

'Don't you think that was a little too harsh, Hei?' a black cat asked. 'What's going on…?' it added after a short moment of silence.

'Nothing…' a cold voice replied.

'You've never acted so cold towards him… At least not after the incident with Shioko…'

'It's nothing, Mao…' there was no change in Hei's voice.

'Hei, I know you… You never act so cold, unless something's bugging you…' the cat walked right next to him on a small fence. 'What is it…?'

'Huang's somewhere around here, right?' Hei pulled the conversation onto a different angle.

'What makes you so sure?' Mao asked after a brief moment of silence. He finally decided to give up. Even if he were to ask him all the way to his apartment there was no way that the contactor would say anything.

'You don't have the card…'

Mao sighed and sat down on the cold, red bricks. He waited patiently licking his fur for Hei to disappear from his sight and slowly started walking in the other direction. For a moment he saw a ghost-like creature in a pond on the other side of the fence smiled. Looks like he wasn't the only one concerned about his teammate.  
Well… more importantly… This looked like quite an interesting story…

**Yutaka Kouno**

_The boy standing before him had a red suit on him. Like one of those usually used for combat on special missions. Like those he saw they used for special missions in South America. He was a teenager and had dark, blond hair and bright, green, emotionless eyes. Nothing was happening, but that was what was making him shiver. He reached towards the boy. He did the same. His hand was surrounded by a blue light, just like the boys. The pupils of the teenagers green eyes became the same color as his suit. The boy smiled emotionlessly and…_

The ringing of an alarm clock cut through the deep silence in the room. Kouno opened his eyes and saw the magnificent view he had to watch every day. A simple, white lamp above him. In the end it was the only thing that was normal in it. The rooms were painted in deep, bright colors, such as orange and red. Sometimes in stripes. The furniture also didn't lack any colors. He liked his apartment being so bright. For some reason he had an irrational fear or loosing colors. Everyday he woke up relieved that they were still there. He explained it with a fear he had since being a little boy, but he knew there was something else to it. He just didn't know what.

Kouno looked at the clock. It was five am, but he didn't feel tired at all. He made himself stand up and get ready for work. It didn't take him long. Just the usual thirty minutes. He went out wearing his usual red jacket and matching jeans.

The street was almost empty. He passed a few corners and ended up before a small neighborhood market. It was rare for him to stop in this store before going to the train station. He usually just bought something on the run in a small shop next to the station to save time. But when he had enough time he usually made some bigger shopping.

He went inside and found himself surrounded with high shelves with groceries. He went to the dairy products and took a bottle of milk. He started buying bottled milk only to make fun of Saito, but now he just got used to it.

There were two other people in the store besides him and the cashier. An old lady, who he saw every time doing her shopping and a man he never met before.

He heard a glass break. A wave of pain entered his head once again. He looked down and saw the milk spilled and the glass scattered all over the ground. He raised his hands and saw a blue light around them. Another wave of pain. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. He heard someone scream. He didn't want to turn his head but his muscles moved on their own. He saw the old woman looking in panic at a hole in her chest. The man on the other hand was stabbed by a huge number of daggers.

The lights went off. He felt another pain, this time in his entire body, except it was different. It was more real. And then everything was just black.

**Hei**

Hei looked in the mirror and saw his image in it. SK609… He remembered him… That one meeting was one of the weirdest he ever had. But after South America disappeared he also did. That young teenager with everything covered in colors… Blond hair, bright, green eyes…

He left the bathroom and took his green jacket and a backpack. It was still dark outside, but that wasn't a problem.

He walked slowly searching for the right place. He finally found the block he was looking for. It didn't take long for the door to open and a young man in a red jacket came out. He followed him to a small neighborhood market and waited outside in a small alley.

He heard a scream. Three screams to be more accurate. He opened his backpack and took out a mask and a coat. He threw the backpack and his jacket behind a few trash cans so that nobody finds it and quickly went inside the building from the back door in the alley, making sure nobody sees him. He found the power transformers and put his hand on one of the cables. A small spark appeared and the lights were gone.

He silently went inside the shop and found the man he was looking in the darkness. It wasn't hard since he had a blue light around him. He touched him. The man fainted into his hands and the light faded. He went outside carrying the young detective on his back.

A black cat was sitting on his bag. It had a ribbon with a bell on his neck.

'So this was what you were up to?' the cat said.

'It's none of your business…' Hei answered taking his coat and mask off. 'Just be sure not to tell Huang…'

'I have no business in telling anyone… But you know that if anyone finds out… You're dead…'

'I know…' Hei answered pushing Mao of his backpack and putting all his accessories in it. 'That's why you can't tell… Neither you nor Yin…' he added.

'Well… I'm not gonna save you if you get caught…' the cat ran out of the alley making his small bell ring a few times.

**Kirihara Misaki**

The cell phone rang quietly in Misaki's purse. The woman took it out as fast as it was possible and answered.

'Misaki!' she immediately recognized her friends voice. 'Two stars were just active. SK609 and BK201!'

'Kanami… Or you sure?' she asked and showed Saito to wait.

'Yes… Most certainly…'

'If that's the case… I'll call you later… bye!' Misaki hung up and looked at Saito with a bit of irritation and anger in her eyes.

'What is it?' she asked.

'It's about Kouno…' said Saito yawning. He almost didn't get any sleep after yesterday's paperwork. 'I can't get to him on neither his cell phone nor his stationary phone… He doesn't answer any of it… And he'd probably call if he wanted to take a day off…'

'First we need to get to the market. It seems that BK201 could be involved…'

Misaki leaned over the desk supporting her head with her hands trying to concentrate and put together all the information they had. Saito just looked in another direction and sighed.

'Looks like we got our self an interesting day…' he said.


End file.
